Brotherhood (KQGS)
The brotherhood is an organization that includes Mordon and Manny (and possibly others at one time). Background After Manny was banished from Daventry he hid for many years inside the caves of the Goblins and Hornswaggle. After Mordon escaped from the caves, Manny met up with him and invited him join him as his brother, and thus the brotherhood began. Almost a decade later Mordon was sent on a task to return a book to Hagatha, Mordon had mastered English by this time. Short time later Graham inadvertently teleported into the cave discovering their secret hideout, and overheard some of Manny and Mordon's plotting, before being discovered and teleporting out. A couple of decades later after the birth of Alexander, Manannan burst into the castle, killing Larry, and kidnapping the young prince in front of the eyes of both Graham and Rosella, while declaring his plan to rename their son Gwydion and train him to later inherit the kingdom before disappearing. Graham looked all over his kingdom and asked friends and allies to look over other lands. While he did discover a piece of Alexander's swaddling clothes in the brotherhood's cavern hideout, but never found signs of where Manny and Mordon had escaped to. They had moved to Llewdor (KQGS) into an evil wizard's mansion there, and was apparently training everyone in Llewdor to use magic. From there he ran a pretty serious operation, and people respected him. There weren't a lot of puzzles to solve in Llewdor, just a lot of fetch quests for Manannan. Manannan is what his slaves/friends call him. The slaves along with Gwydion were being trained to conquer Daventry and to place Alexander on the throne to replace Graham. Which Manny claimed was to bring equality to all species to Daventry. Some time later, while trying to escape the Ice Tower, Alexander vowed that if it would save another innocent child, he would try to melt the fur off of Manny's face. Manny escaped, but not wihout the loss of his Cosmolotion supply. Mordon agreed to make more Cosmolotion but explained it would require a few rare and miraculous ingredients, and that it would take a very long time. He was forced to work under a new alias; because King Graham was going to be hot on their tail. Shedding his slave name, he took on the name Mordack. Years later Mordack attempted to kidnap Graham's family shrinking the castle, and taking them to Serenia, Graham had a magical showdown with Mordon, putting out a fire spell that Mordon had cast. Mordon hid under the floorboards faking his death. Over the next few decades Mordon worked on ways to extend Manny's life. With Manny planning his final encounter with Graham, in which he planned to destroy Graham's legacy for good. Mordon (Mordack) after growing tired with Manny's games and after many years of his own wasted life, and plans decided to make his resignation from the brotherhood after Manny finished his final battle of wits against Graham. Members *Manannan (leader) *Mordon (brother, slave) *Gwydion (KQGS) (slave) *Other Slaves (Children and other friends with magical abilities) *Shadrack (KQGS) Notes *Everyone under Manannan (which is everyone in the brotherhood, other than Manny himself) is a slave, but manny refers to them as his 'Friends'. *The slaves must call him Manannan, but his friends call him Manny. There is a disconnect here since Mordon is/was a slave, but does call Manannan by his shortened name Manny. *Manannan is harsh to his slaves, punishing and torturing them with his spells and other implements including 'spell dance spell' and a mace (which Alexander refers to as the "Gwydion behave stick"). *Only Manny and Mordon call themselves brothers. *The brotherhood mirrors Manny's alliance with Graham during the Knight Tournament in some ways. With Graham filling in as his original thrall. See also *Society of the Black Cloak *Magicians' Guild *Society of Wizards *Abdul Alhazred *Shadrack Behind the scenes The 'brotherhood' mentioned by Mordack (KQGS) maybe the closest reference to Society of the Black Cloak that the Reboot Canon makes. Hagatha has an association to Manny and Mordon in this universe, but is not part of the 'brotherhood', nor is she his 'sister'. While everyone under Manannan is referenced to be slaves there is currently no evidence they also call each other brothers, but he seems to be the master of the group. Gwydion may have had to refer to Manny as his father (Manny at least saw himself as one). Category:KQC5 Category:Organizations (KQGS) Category:Brotherhood (KQGS)